


A New Boy

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Dom Josh, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Slavery, scared george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted from Tumblr as a oneshot but I've made it into a chaptered story. Prompt was: Gosh the smuttiest shit you've ever written in your whole life josh mean Dom and George scared sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy.

When Josh finally turned 18 it was the first time he could get a slave and his mom had been excited for him to choose a slave for himself. The Cuthberts were the richest family in England and with his two younger siblings, Callum and Victoria, being too young to have a slave, it was a big thing for the family.

His older friend, Jaymi had gotten his first slave when he was Josh’s age, a blonde boy named Olly and now he was looking to free him from the slavery contract and then to marry him since they were so happy together and that relationship actually made him jealous. The boy had been in the slave auction house for above 6 months so when Jaymi choose him there was some shock to the house.

Josh had allowed Jaymi to tag along with him to go and choose one along with his father, Graham. They looked at the boys, all scrawny looking and old, each seemed to be at least 18 or over. His dad moved him down to the younger ones, telling him he needed a young boy not an oldish one who might have had too many past owners but he came to a dead stop in front of a cage.

He looked inside, shivering in a corner was a boy, he was looking at him with scared eyes as he coward in the back of it. The boy only had a long, raggy shirt off and when Josh moved to try and touch him, the boy cowards even more. Josh looked to the owner as he asked “What’s his name?”

The man looked inside the cage before looking to Josh “George, he isn’t broken in though or trained, I suggest you looking at another one if I was you.”

Josh looked at the boy who was trying to be as small as he could be as he looked towards the owner even more “Can you open the cage? Want a closer look at the boy.”

The man slowly opened it to show Josh the boy, Josh leaned in to stroke the boys cheek, the boy shivered at the touch before pushing his cheek softly again his hand, liking the touch. Josh looked back smiling at his father as he smiled more at the boy. “Father, this boy. This boy is the one.”

The man nodded as he opened the cage more and unclipped his leash before almost dragging the boy out. Josh looked at him and shouted “Do not drag him out, I will not pay for damages on him that you cause him!” The man seemed to get the message and slowly lifted him out of the cage and carrying to his office where his dad filled in the paperwork.  
Once the paperwork was completed, Josh was handed George’s leash before leaving with his dad and Jaymi. Once in the car, they dropped off Jaymi before going home where Josh took the boy straight away to meet his mom, sister and brother before his own room.

The boy was shaking as Josh took him into the bathroom and removed his collar. “Your new collar will be here tomorrow. Now I must ask, is George you’re true name?” Josh knew most of the time, the boy’s names were changed but once George nodded to confirm his name Josh looked back at him.

“We won’t fuck tonight, tonight you shall bathe, eat and then sleep before tomorrow being put through your paces. You’ll sleep on my bed and in the morning, you shall not get up and out of bed without me, punishment will be given if you do.” 

Josh filled up the bath and added in a bubble bath soap so the boy might not be as scared as he seemed to be and once he had got the bath filled, he helped strip the boy down. “These are going to be cleaned and you’ll get new ones tomorrow from the staff.” Josh moved them into a basket before looking over him

He saw no major cuts, no damage to him at all apart from buildup of dirt and scratches on his skin which looked like they just needed to be cleaned up and washed to get better Slowly Josh lifted him up and slipped him into the water. George sat still as he felt the water cover him, he looked at Josh with sad eyes and the older boy started to wash his skin, taking full care of him and making sure he was settled and sure about it.

Once he was fully washed, George picked himself up and out of the bath and into Josh’s arms which held open a large white towel which was wrapped around his smaller frame as Josh tried the wet skin before slipping him into one of his shirts. “Sorry no clothes for you so you’ll have to borrow mine.” 

Josh gave him a smile as he slipped him on a pair of boxers before guiding him back to his room and towards his bed. “You’ll sleep next to me.” Josh opened the sheets and ripped them back as he pushed George onto the bed before following him into the sheets. He laid down next to him and wrapped a strong arm around his waist as he cared for his frame.

They fell asleep like that, George stayed awake a little longer, worried over what Josh was going to do to him but once he was asleep, he was asleep.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, heavy sex scene

George awoke the next morning, fearing he was in the cage but found out he was actually in a soft bed with bright white sheets with someone else. At first he thought it was a dream and then remember he had been sold to the man who laid asleep not metres away from his own body.

Remembering the rule, George sat awake on the bed, watching Josh’s naked chest rise and fall but slowly the younger boy slipped his hand on his heart only to hear the beats vibrate against it. In a shocking moment, Josh jumped awake and turned to look at him. George coward, he was scared of being hit but he was only brought into Josh’s arms and into a hug. 

The smaller boy looked up towards Josh wondering what his intentions were but once Josh let him go the man began to talk “Sorry, wondering what was happening, thought someone was trying to kill me.” 

George’s eyes became wide but Josh stopped him from thinking for too long as he just said “I don’t think you’ll kill me just sometimes when Slaves become desperate they can do things like that. I’m sorry”

The younger boys head tilted but slowly smiled a little as Josh slowly sat up and looked at the boy before standing up fully “I’m sorry to do this George, today I have to do the introduction and I plan on doing it now so then for the rest of today, you’ll have no problems at all.”

Josh walked to a large chest and whipped it open, he pulled out a gag followed by a set of handcuffs, a whip and a butt plug. Traditional, Josh was to fuck him for the full 12 hours as many times as he wanted and fill him up as many times and this is what fed the fear of George, that Josh could do whatever he wanted to him and he had to take it.

The older boy walked up to him and slowly pushed the gag into the quiet boys mouth as he fastened it to the back of his face. The handcuffs came next, Josh fastened the boy’s arms around his back and stopped him from getting on all four or moving away. The butt plug was placed to one side while he placed a bottle of lube next to it and moved back to the rear of George’s butt as he picked up the whip “I’m going to do 10 with my hand, 10 with the whip followed by a fucking and the plug and then you’re done.”

George was shocked that that was all he was going to get but soon released from the first spank, Josh was going to be anything but nice It was rough, hard and extremely painful. After the first five with Josh’s hand, a slight bit of pleasure was coming through. The sounds in the room was the snap off the Joshua’s hand against his butt or George’s loud moans, the moans were getting louder and louder as they went on.

After the 10th with the hand, Josh swapped for the whip. George was waiting for the first hit but Josh dragged it out, instead of hitting him with it, he took the lube and poured some around him hole before pushing a finger inside. The smaller boy moaned before screaming out since Josh brought the whip down onto his ass.

The next three continued like that, when the fourth came, Josh added a second into his ass, a third came after the 7th and a forth on the last two. George had been howling in pain but also pleasure from it all and once Josh had spreaded lube on his cock, he removed his fingers and shoved himself right in.

The thrusts were harsh and heavy, with large force too and never seem to be ending. George had to take them, each and every heavy thrust. The sound of slapping battled to overthrow George’s screams and moans but soon enough Josh was cumming into the younger boy’s body. George waited for the instruction to be able to cum and once it came, he came.

Josh refused to pull out, instead he undid George’s cuffs before starting to thrust again into him. From the over stimulation, George screamed harder as Josh kept thrusting. The trusts this time were more messy but as fast as before which was wreaking his hole beyond belief. The headboard of the bed began slamming against the wall as Josh started to thrust harder again until it’s too late and he had came again inside the boy. George this time, had to have a helping hand.

The older boy pumped his smaller cock slowly, teasing his cock and teasing him whle he was on the edge of organisming. Josh pulled out but kept a finger in his hole, this finger had wiped any escaping white cream back into his hole. He removed his hand from the boy’s cock and reached over for the butt plug. 

The plug was black and medium in size and George knew it had to be smaller than Josh in width but wasn’t sure it’d fit. The finger was removed from his hole and instead, Josh teased the butt plug in and out of his hole. The whole teasing was causing George to squeal and thrash around on the sheets.

Once Josh had pushed it in, he began hitting the end of the plug and grinning as the plug hit the boys prostate, after the fourth hit, George not only came but passed out from the pleasure and pain.

When he awoke, he was still in bed but this time handcuffed to the bedpost with a sticky note stuck to his chest. He had been cleaned from all cum, the buttplug was still inside him but now there were clean sheets under him. The note read:

“I hope you had a good sleep, my boy, I’ve gone to check your collar out and will return for meal time. The buttplug shall stay in you or else punishment will be dealt, if you come, you will be punished too. Keep yourself busy ~ Josh”

George let out a sigh as he stared to the ceiling. His first time had just happened and Josh could fuck him when he returned, with that uneasy feeling the boy fell back to sleep. For him, he believed he would be needed all the rest he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon :)


	3. Party Plans

George woke up just after lunch to see Josh hanging over him and watching him sleep. The older boy was smiling over him but also had a wooden box next to him on the bed. George looked to him only to hear Josh say “Welcome back to the world of the living”

The younger boy smiled as he sat up slowly in Joshua’s bed and just watched the man come around him and sit next to him in bed, he held the box but as soon as he was settled down next to him, he passed the box over to him. George struggled with the clasp on the box but Josh helped him undo it and then allowed him to open it up to reveal a light blue collar which held a silver plate to it which had engraved “George” on it but also the words “Beautiful Boy” under it. 

George blinked as he stroked the soft leather with his fingertips, he traced the words and each letter made him feel beautiful but also wanted.

He looked to Josh who nervously looked at him, unsure if he did actually like it but the man asked him “Want me to put it on you? If you don’t like me, you can tell me.”

The boy just lifted it out of the box before sitting in front of the man on the bed and passing it back to him. Josh grinned as he undid the hook on it and started to put it around  
his neck before fastening it up, George ran his fingers slowly under it to see how much space he had to move which made Josh loosen it for him.

George stood up and made his way to the mirror and checked it out as he turned back to Josh and grinned, the boy seemed relieved and when Josh came over and cuddled him he just spoke to him “I’m glad you like it but you know now you’re not to take it off right? I want it to remain on you everyday and only taken off if it has to be.” 

He nodded before hugging Josh back softly. Josh had shown him the lead and slowly took him down to show him around but most importantly to show him the clothes they had purchased for him. George had been shy of trying anything on but each piece of clothing fit him tightly and showed off his butt. Josh had sat on his throne-style seat and watched the designer explain why he had designed it like how it was and George was there as the model.

Josh had thrown in details into what he wanted changing, main of it he felt that George wouldn’t be able to walk in it but soon enough it came to the main outfit Josh had been looking forward to. 

George walked out from behind the curtain that he had been changing behind in a light grey suit jacket. He had a plain black short sleeved shirt but also black jeans and belt on it. He also wore a pair of grey shoes but the designer stood near him. “I’ve designed him a special collar for the night of your party, light grey to match his jacket and shoes but designed in a bowtie feel. Very lovely.”

He put the bowtie onto his shoulder to show it off and Josh stood up and looked at it. He inspected his outfit before grinning to George “It’s perfect. Just perfect.I love that collar, love it and it’s perfect for the outfit and my party. What do you think George?”

The boy stayed quiet and Josh realised the boy never has actually spoke out loud since he had arrived and for Josh, it was weird. 

Josh waited till the boy got changed into another set of clothing and this is when Josh brought up the subject “George, can you talk? It’s just... Can you talk?” 

George looked at him before nodding his head but he saw Josh be displeased at it all. He looked to him before tilting his head and opening his mouth to talk. It took him a couple of unsure sounds to finally say “I... I can.”

George’s voice was pure heaven and Josh just grinned at him and laughed a little at his voice which caused George to look at the floor “You’re voice is amazing George, you should talk more!”

He looked up from the floor and to him as he grinned at him softly “My... My old master, made me not talk... Used to it. Sorry”

Josh smiled at him more before bringing him into a soft hug. He knew the nerves were just because he was used to it but soon Josh was smiling as he looked to him “George, that grey outfit is what you’ll wear to my birthday party, you shall walk in with me through the red carpet and normally, slaves go through the back door but since it’s my party and you’re my present from my parents, you’ll come through with me. Were expected to have photos taken together and we’ll also go in with my friend JJ and Jaymi who you saw when I choose you.”

George nodded before raising his hand to speak, he didn’t get chance to since Josh took his hand and lowered it to his side “I see you need some rules here. Okay so George unless I tell you not to speak, you’re allowed to talk to me and the other staff. So talk George”

The boy nodded as he looked to him more and just smiled “Y-You said... You said, Jaymi had a slave... Will... Will I meet him?”

Josh nodded “Olly will enter through the back, once inside I have photos to be taken with family and friends and at this time, you will be in a separate room with Olly since Jaymi and JJ will be with me. You’ll stay there until I collect you and then you will enter the main hall with me. My parents however will introduce you to everyone at the party and will then give you to me to show their gift to me.”

The man nodded as Josh continued. “It’s a small ball like party and everyone will be dressed up, we will share a dance or two during the night but you will be expected to be next to me all night. When we have our meal, you’ll be on a separate table with Olly but I will keep coming over to you and seeing you.”

George nodded a final time before looking at the floor slightly. He bite his lip gently as he looked up to ask “I... I... I can’t eat without you... Taught not to eat alone”  
Josh smiled and hugged him softly before looking at him “I’ll see what I can do okay, you’ll be fine” 

George honestly hoped he would be alright.


	4. Disaster at the Party

For George, the day of Joshua’s birthday was a tough one. He had asked for Victoria’s tutor to bring him a present from the outside world in. George had yet to be allowed to leave the grounds so it was the only way to do it and “borrowing” money from Josh abled him to pay for it. 

The money was left on the side table of Josh’s desk, where he placed it every night and over 4 or 5 nights did George steal 2 or 3 coins from the collection and hide them in his shoe, it was the only way to do it and Josh had never noticed. Over the time he managed to save up enough to get Josh a new wallet but he was sure Josh would either like it or he’d be punished for it. 

As for wrapping paper, the best thing he had was Josh’s paper. He kept it on his desk and while he studied in another room, George sat at the desk using Josh’s paper and just doodled on it using crayons that Victoria gave him. 

Victoria and George had grew close and they were used to talking to each other when Josh was away or she had nothing to do. Being a slave and from a background with little money, George wasn’t taught to read, write or do basic maths so she had started to learn him how to read and had helped him with his speaking and even though Josh had caught them a couple of times but as soon as he did, George would be quiet and pretend Victoria was reading to him.

The young girl had helped him wrap the present but also hide it, to his happiness he also found out she had placed some money into buying it since it turned out he was a couple of pence out. George hadn’t been happier then when he had gotten him the gift and had it wrapped and once he hid it under Josh’s bed he waited until the morning to give it him.  
That morning, he ignored Josh’s rule about getting out of bed without him and proceeded to call room service to ask for chocolate chip pancakes with a pot of tea to be brought up to Josh’s room before getting his present out along with setting up a small banner that Victoria had helped him write. It was in his messy handwriting but Victoria had to helped him with spelling “Happy Birthday Master” onto it. He stuck it up before looking out the door for the tray which he took before going over to Josh

He sat on his bed, after he places the tray onto the side cabinate as he softly tried to wake him up. He shook him slight before leaning into his ear and singing “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Joshua, happy birthday to you!”

The older man soon woke up and stretched as George brought the tray back around and held it out towards him “Happy birthday!”

Josh looked at the tray before lifting an eyebrow at him “Someone broke the rules.” was all he said which caused George to look to the bedsheets as he started to think it was a   
load of effort for nothing. 

George looked up as he spoke to him “I... I know but wanted you to wake u-up to some... Something special... Got b-breakfast the way you l-like it ‘nd a present and banner” The boy bite his lip as Josh looked everything over.

The man saw the banner in the background and tilted his head as he read it to himself before looking at George “You spelt “birthday” wrong as well as how did you get me a present and it still means you broke the rules”

George looked behind him to see he had actually spelt it “brithday” incorrect too but slowly he just had to look at Josh’s sheets but soon felt his head being rose up just to get a small kiss. Josh didn’t seem mad, more surprised a little.

The older boy looked at him before smirking a little “Tonight after my party, you will be punished with 10 spanks and with sex. If I’m too drunk, this punishment will be tomorrow morning. I will make the choice if I’m too drunk though not you.” Josh leaned into kiss him once again as he whispered “Thank you either way for my present.”

 

The next few hours went slow for George but fast for Josh, Josh accept his presents but also thank his parents and as soon as both of them had to get dressed up, George found a fault. 

Josh had noticed the boy become more nervous around it but soon enough he was helping the younger boy get into the suit. Josh had to be slightly proud his boy was dressed up and looking perfect in his grey coloured suit and it was up to Josh to change his collar.

He took his time as he softly took off George’s collar and just watched George almost start crying due to the lost of the leather collar. Josh speeded up to apply the bowtie onto the black shirt and just watched it finish off his outfit but also stop George crying. He told George that as soon as possible he was going to put on his first collar again but until then he had to wear this one. He kinda accepted it. He guessed.

The red carpet walk was rough, he was the only Sub on it while other people snapped photos of him and Josh together. It reminded him that he was only like a pet to Josh, nothing that matter since when he tried to move to go inside. Josh pulled him closer and once he tried again, Josh used his dominate actions and hit him harshly on his butt as people cheered.

Luckily for George, Victoria was there to take him away from Josh and whisper “I’m sorry” into his ear. It wasn’t her fault though, it was Josh’s. 

The entire night was dreadful for George, people treated like nothing mainly and never being able to be close to Josh. Even at dinner when Josh had promised him that he could sit next to him, he was replaced and put onto the table with Olly and a few other subs. 

He had to admit, Olly was nice. The blonde hair boy explained to him that Josh would just be playing up in front of people and told him that Jaymi did the same at first but how Olly could be wrong.

Shortly before the dance where Josh was meant to be given George, shock filled the room as Josh pushed George away like he wasn’t worth anything and instead moved over towards a tall-ish girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone watched as Josh just took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

George was left standing where he was, Josh’s father tapped his shoulder and said sorry to him but all he wanted to do was cry. Shortly after seeing Josh get ready to dance with the girl in the white laced dress, he ran up the stairs and away from Victoria who promised him a dance. He ran to where the rest of the boys were kept and found a small area where he could sit and cry.

Why did he have to fall in love with his master?


	5. Chapter 5

That night, George didn’t sleep in Josh’s room. Another slave, Irwin, had said Josh had brought that girl up to his room after not being able to find him and apparently the sounds sounded sexual to him. Irwin had helped George calm down and after a short visit by Victoria, he seemed to calm down.  
Irwin was Victoria’s helper and after the talk they had just had, seemed to bring them closer, well closer in a way. Instead of sleeping with the other slaves, he slept in Victoria’s room as she felt it was the safest place incase Josh woke up and worked out he was missing and tried to punish him too hard. Some parts of him questioned Victoria’s motives for helping him but in others he was just thankful she was there for him.  
The girl had helped him undress and once she thought Josh’s room was quiet enough, she sneaked in and brought out George’s actual collar but George refused to let it be put around his neck and instead settled for one of Victoria’s necklaces around it instead. The girl had giggled as she slipped the locket around his neck and after a few small talked, Victoria found it more funny to give him a makeover instead where she painted his nails and applied makeup to him.  
When they settled down for sleep, George slept at the bottom of her bed wrapped up in one of her blankets as she very much refused to let him into her bed with her, saying it’s wrong for a woman and a slave to sleep in the same bed unless she owns them. George understood it perfectly and was happier to sleep on her comfy bed than the floor in the basement with the rest of the slaves.  
However morning was nothing but calm. Victoria had been woken up by some banging at her door and slowly she had forced George under her bed as Josh came in grumpy “Have you seen George? He didn’t come to my room last night. He’s meant to be having a punishment and now this punishment is twice as bad. Where the fuck is that slut.”  
George had gasped at the harsh tone of Josh’s voice and really had crawled into a ball since Victoria just replied to him “Ask the girl you took to bed instead of him, you pushed him away when he was meant to be given to you by your parents and at dinner so you could have that girl there, maybe another Dom took him home with them.”  
Her tone was just as harsh as Josh’s but yet he heard some sniffles fill the room, since it wasn’t his and he doubted it could be Victoria’s, he guessed it was Josh’s. He heard Josh reply “Cat doesn’t mean anything, I barely like her! She thinks it’s good if we marry and because I was pissed I… I thought maybe I liked her enough to hangout with her. I’m gay but… Maybe she was right, if we married our countries will be at peace and George will still be my boy, the one I look to for advice and sex when she’s not there.”  
A sharp smack filled the air and as George removed the sheet a little which was over the edge a little he saw Victoria hit his cheek with the palm of your hand “George is another human being! When you marry someone, slave or not, you are meant to have sex with only them. George won’t be there for you, you know. Your contract will be over and George will have to find another dom who needs a sexual slave. Olly and Jaymi are together but when they marry Olly will just be a person and not a slave and Jaymi won’t be able to be sexual with a slave. It’s cheating in any eyes.”  
The girl seemed to take a breath before she continued “Even if George did have sex with you after you are married to her, you do realise he could be killed for it right? Executed and shot for cheating with a married man.”  
The next voice he heard was Josh’s “What can I do though, our parents think she’s a good choice and I think George might have left.”  
As much as George hoped it was the end of it, he knew it wasn’t as Victoria just spoke up “Well you better work it out then and find him before it’s too late. Now get out of my room.”  
He heard both pair of feet shuffle to the door with one pair going through it and another not. Once the door was shut, he crawled out with help from Victoria who looked to him with caring eyes. “If Josh marries him, I promise to be your master, George.”   
They both hugged as George looked to her and smiled. “Thank you Victoria.”

During that day, Irwin and Pelly (another slave who seemed to like Irwin a lot) acted like bodyguards, moving around on the lookout for Josh incase he was coming before letting George move around. The place had many back passageways which George never knew about and luckily for him, both seemed to know the direction which got George from A to B.  
Josh had by sounds been trying to find him, as Irwin and Pelly brought George down some corridors other slaves would update them on how Josh was or where he was but the last update told them that Josh was about to get guards involved to find him. Irwin took him to a far corner of the place, to make it look like in the upset of last night, George had simply gotten lost before leaving him.   
Irwin hugged him and hoped for the best while Pelly kissed his cheek and wished him luck too. They both slowly left just before two large guards found George and whisked him away and down to the courtyard where Josh was.  
Josh looked like he had been through hell, his hair was out of place and he was dressed in mismatched clothes which weren’t his official clothing of royalty. George recognised his jumper as being his but more importantly, the larger guard which had his left arm stood to attention before saying “Your highness, we have found your slave boy, must have gotten lost and found his way to the east side tower entrance. Found him alone though sir, doesn’t seem to be a talker though or wanted to fight for us to let go.”  
Both men dropped George down onto his hands and knees before moving back and saluting towards Josh who just looked down at George. George kept his head bowed, refusing to look at the one man which made him so angry last night, as the two men from behind him walk away as it left him alone with Josh.  
Josh didn’t move. George didn’t move but kept his head bowed as Josh leaned down and rose his head up. George rose it up with his hand but closed his eyes, refusing to look into Josh’s eyes or his face as he felt Josh’s hand come into contact with his cheek. Painful was the only word for that slap.  
And yet...Josh leaned down and hugged him tight. Wrapped him up in his strong arms like… Like nothing else matter, that he had to protect George in and moments was Josh whispering in his ear “I’m sorry, so sorry”  
George refused to hold him back and Josh even had to carry him back inside and up to his room since George refused to touch, talk or even look at him and Josh didn’t seem to understand why George wouldn’t look at him.  
Josh spent the afternoon with his arms around a emotional less George and it was only till Josh explained that he now had to see Cat but George still refused to answer him, talk to him in anyway and it was only when Josh brought down George’s shirt he realised what was in place of his collar “Where is it? Where is your collar? Why are you wearing my sister’s necklace? Did you steal it!”  
George had had enough then. He rose his own voice up as he spoke up for the first time that day “You never put it back on me idiot! You took it off yesterday so you could put on the stupid bowtie one and then last night cause you was so drunk and ignore me you never replaced it! You was so drunk Victoria had to get me it and the only reason why it isn’t on now is because I asked her not to. She watched me cry last night cause you didn’t want me, you wanted her… You ignored me.. Didn’t want me at all, you didn’t care that I ran away or was even there or given to her… You just wanted that girl! What has she got that I haven’t? Is it her freedom? She can be who she is? At least Victoria treats me like a person and won’t ditch me!”  
George was crying heavily and so much that when Josh slapped his face that he didn’t feel it, instead he leaned forward and hit his shoulder before running off and just screaming “Victoria”  
A slave has never been known to leave his master without permission unless he’s been realised and even then they are fully alone with little chance of getting a new master unless they liked you enough or you are given to them but then that hardly happens.  
Once he was at Victoria’s room, he banged harshly on the door as Josh ran after him and just before Josh actually got to him, Victoria opened her door and pulled him in before shutting it again and locking it again to stop Josh from entering but as soon as Josh slammed his hand against the door, George started to cry again.  
The young girl tried to calm him down but he just got louder every time Josh banged on the door, he made himself smaller and smaller and tried to ignore Josh’s screams for them to open the door.  
He was giving up hope that Josh would give up but it was only till Victoria opened her door to see Josh sobbing on the other side did George see what it was doing to Josh as well. The younger boy crawled over to him and just pulled him into his arms and held the crying man closely. Josh held him back, sobbing into his shoulder as he cried harder and harder and whispered to him how much he loved him and wanted to make it work.  
They might be in a rough patch but both didn’t want it to end so soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Within days, both boys were back to happiness again. George had to take a large punishment for harming Josh on the night of the fight but since then, neither boy had been apart.  
Josh took the chance to fly with George to California. The Cuthbert’s family wealth meant they owned a family home hidden in the countryside in California where no one could get to them. The cabin had no staff and Josh explained to George, here both boys would work together to do things through the day.  
Even before George had even stepped into the house he saw the fact it had 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms but also the fact it also had a swimming pool in it and also hot tub as well. George was star struck by the place but also the fact Josh seemed to forget he was a slave.   
The first morning when they woke up in white sheets and for George what seemed like a beautiful dream which kept going on and on was amazing. Josh had slept in his boxers only which meant once George woke up in Josh’s over sized shirt, he could kiss up and down the sleeping mans chest to wake him up.   
When the older boy began to wake up, George just grinned at him as Josh smiled softly as he started to wake up a little more and more by the moment. The boy began to stroke his curls, wrapping them around his fingers but softly into wrapping the curls around his fingers did Josh lean in to take a few small kisses from his lips. They were all small and passionate and each more loving than the one before.  
Both boys had just been kissing and just laid in a muddle of their limbs. They laid in till dinner time and just talked and this is when George admitted he was learning to read and write, been taking time to learn to count. The reaction of Josh was surprising for George, he seemed fine with it but he did say he had to stop learning with Victoria and start learning with her tutor instead while Josh learns as well. It was the agreement they made and agreed with them both but also Josh’s family.  
The trip is what both of them needed, Josh still had to date Cat, due to his parents interests in him maybe making a friendship with her but between him and George the agreement was that Josh had to come home to him and this agreement worked out perfectly since it was the only thing Josh actually wanted this.  
Once they had returned they pretty much went back to before the party but even before then somethings changed.  
Cat came around near enough once every two week, dressed to the nines and George would giggle with Victoria and Irwin over how silly both Josh and Cat looked as they walked around the garden together, Josh dressed down but her in a strange party dressed.   
Josh could barely talk to Cat alone and really demanded that George be there. When they were watching a movie together, George had to be next to him. Cat made him sit on the floor but Josh always brought him onto his lap and cuddled him close to him and each time Cat made sure to wrap one of Josh’s arms around herself before sending death stares at George.  
Once the girl had left, George always found himself naked on the bed on his back with Josh on top of him. Lips came crashing together in a bruising kiss. Needy, hungry, passionate. George would be panting "Fuck me." as Josh brought the lube close to them before starting to pour some into his hand and to his hole.  
He spreaded it over his hole before inserting a few fingers into his ass and stretching him out widely. George would moan as Josh just used his fingers to spread him further apart until he could just put in his dick dry. Yes it would cause pain for George but Jos loved that pain.   
In moments, Josh would pull out slightly before slamming back in. The older boy would start speeding up his thrusts as George attempted to met them and the slap of skin mingling with their breathing and moaning filled the room with a chorus of joshjoshjosh in with it too.   
As soon as they were close, Josh would pull out and go up towards George face before slipping his dick into George’s mouth. The younger boy would beg to suck him off but more than often did his face get painted with it and soon after his stomach would have white cum streaks on it too from his own dick letting out his white sperm and they’d lay together panting and moaning.  
Just so in love with each other too.


	7. Epilogue

Josh Cuthbert was stood at the head of the church, sat in his throne as George kneeled on the floor in front of him, facing him as the crowds around look at them.  
Today was the day, George became a prince and lose his slave title His father was giving over the throne within a month meaning Josh had to not only get married but also prepare. He had already to George who had accepted but for the two to get married he had to become normal again and today was the day.  
George with help of both Victoria and Josh had learnt the lines needed to become a member of the public and with Victoria he had gotten dressed in his slave clothes for the last time as straight after would Josh and him go to get dressed into their wedding outfit.   
The first part was long and boring with George’s knees hurting on the floor but soon enough once he was sat he was pulled into Josh’s lap and kept there. Once it was over, Victoria grabbed George’s hand and ran outside since both had to get ready and also she said they had to keep tradition of not seeing each other.  
Both men had chosen to dress in black, George choosing to wear his slave collar to remind him of his past but the collar this time was on his wrist. Once he was dressed he saw Victoria join him, she had the traditional wedding dress but she had instead let George wear the veil to cover his face saying to add surprise to Josh when he could lift it up.   
With warning that Josh was waiting, Victoria took his arm. Both had agreed for Victoria to give him away since Victoria had been there a lot for George while Josh had been having troubles so it was only fair for her to walk George down the aisle.  
They both walked slowly as he looked forward to see Josh, stood there in his outfit and tried not to take a peek at George. Once George was next to him Josh looked at him and smiled as he lifted the veil up and out of his face, he leaned over and kissed his cheek as the ceremony began and as soon as they were married did Josh just about managed a peak on the lips as he just grabbed him and ran towards the exit as they were officially married, husband and husband Both squealed as they celebrated being together.

~Time Skip~

King Joshua Thomas John "Josh" Cuthbert born on 28 July 1992 became father the first time to surrogate mother on 12 September 2022 as him and George Paul Cuthbert welcomed into the world William Edward Cuthbert.  
Straight after Will’s birth did Josh make it legal that slaves and men can marry without needed the slave to become a member of the public again with some of his family all agreeing to it.  
Really family life kept Josh and George together since George worked on getting abused slaves back into happier homes while making sure the legal age of becoming a slave was set in place. Josh consentrated on ruling the kingdom while also making sure to welcome in Victoria’s wedding to Prince Phillip from the Netherlands. Victoria had found out she was pregnant about a month before William was born and in a rush, she got married.   
For Victoria, family life was totally important with George walking her down the aisle with Josh since their father had passed away and the wedding was larger than George’s and Josh’s but neither was bothered.  
George had to admit he did miss being a slave but Josh every so often made him remember it since he’d go controlling in sex but they didn’t mind. They were together and happy as one.


End file.
